Massage Bliss
by Savvy0417
Summary: Since I'm not too good with summeries, I tell you straight on. It's a cute, romantic Shadmy oneshot about giving each other a soothing massage. I repeat this Shadmy and I hope you love it. :)


Massage Bliss

A/N: Hey everyone! I'm back with a new one shot of Shadmy. So be ready for the cuteness, fluffiness, a sprinkle of humor, and a bunch of romance! So be ready for the shadmyness! Enjoy lovely readers! :)

Amy Rose entered her house in exhaustion and stressed out. Slowly as she strolled through her house, she saw a familiar black and red blur in the corner of her eye. It was Shadow The Hedgehog! Shadow was sitting on the red couch and glanced at her. She glanced at him back with raised eyebrow. There, he stood there with his arms across his chest.

"Shadow! How did you get in my house?"

"Let's just say I saw a key that was hidden under the door mat."

"No wonder why. I should start hiding the extra key in better places." Amy grinned at him.

"Maybe you should start hiding your extra key better next time." Shadow had serious look on his face and still had his arms folded.

"Fine then I will okay!" She had some anger and harshness in her voice. Her eyes looked glassy and started to form tears in her eyes.

"Amy! Please! I'm sorry okay. I just wanted you to know better and... I wanted to protect you." He apologized and mumbled the last five words quietly.

"It's okay. What was the last part you said?"

"I wanted to protect you and be safe." There he took couple steps forward and put his hands on her shoulders.

All of the sudden she hugged him tightly while she buried her head in his warm, fluffy chest. But he embraced her back as she rubbed her quills soothingly to calm her down. When raised her head, he saw that her eyes were puffy and had some sleep in her groggy eyes.

"You know rose, you look pretty exhausted what have you done all day?"

"It's been a pretty long day for me actually." She sniffled a couple of times as she started to feel better. Which she chuckle heartily.

"Okay what have you done that was so 'exhausting'?" Shadow said sarcastically that made Amy smile and laughed.

"Well Shadow I had to go help out Vanilla with the garden, take care of cheese..." She was speaking till Shadow paused her.

"Wait who's cheese? Is it food you're talking about?"

"No silly. Cheese is Cream's pet chao." Amy laughed again.

"Oh!"

"There so on and on. What about you Shadow?"

"Well G.U.N. gave me a day off. Which he is a pain in my a** at times especially with the same missions like go find out what the dumba** doctor is doing or go undercover."

"You have to be more exhausted than me."

"I'm actually am now."

"You know tough guy you could use a comforting massage now."

"Hm. Good idea. You start your massage first."

"No you start yours first. You're a G.U.N agent and you need to keep your strength up. Understand?"

"Yes maim." Shadow saluted to Amy and went upstairs.

Shadow went upstairs as told. He strolled into the bathroom near Amy's bedroom which is pink with a red door. Several minutes later, Shadow came out only wearing a white towel around his waist. He showed off his 6 pack and his toned body. Amy's eyes sparkled as she awe in front of Shadow.

"You like what you see?" Shadow gave Amy a sexy smirk.

"Yes I do. But you kinda remind me of Rouge."

"Do I?"

"Yes. Now please lay on the couch."

Shadow laid down on his stomach and closed his eyes. A pair of warm hands touched his back that give him the chills. Amy's hands went back and forth on his back calmly, but soothing. His tense muscles started to relax. He tried to imagine himself as wet spaghetti. Amy also grabbed a bottle of lavender lotion and pumped it in her hands. Which she rubbed the lotion slowly on his back. There her hands were on his shoulders that made more relaxed. Soon she hit a tough knot as she used her thumb down that spot. He moaned in relaxation and let out a deep breath.

"Am i going hard on you, Shadow?" Amy asked him in soothing, quiet spa like voice. He nodded his head in response. "I take that as a yes." He moaned again.

" rose. You doing...so well."

"Thanks Shadow!"

Amy continue Shadow's massage from back down to his legs. He moaned in pleasure as she worked more on his leg. Soon as she finished, she wiped off the sweat from her forehead.

"All done Shadow! What do you think?

"Rose! I didn't like it!" There he grinned at her. But her smile turned into a frown. "I love it! I feel so relaxed, thanks to you."

Therefore, Shadow lifted her chin up and pecked her sweet, soft lips. After he broke the kiss, his right hand was on her face caressing gingerly. Amy stood there blushing a bright red. Which Shadow thought it was cute.

"This is my way saying thank you." He whispered in her ear softly.

"Your welcome, Ultimate Life form!" She whispered back in his ear.

"Hm. Perhaps its your turn."

"My turn eh?"

Yes! But let's go upstairs instead."

Shadow then scooped up Amy in his arms. He carried her to her bedroom and gently lay her on the bed.

"You should get changed Amy."

"Your right. But?"

Amy there took off dress and boots. There she lied down on the bed again.

"But what?"

"C-Can you help me get my b-bra off?" Amy stuttered as she blushed.

"Sure. Why not?"

Shadow took the clip off of Amy's bra on her back. When the warmth from the bra was took off, she got the chills traveling down her spine. His warm hands greeted on her bare back. He caressed her back in gentle strokes. She moaned with pure comfort and relief. There, she felt his warm breath above her bare skin. He soon gave her gentle butterfly kisses across her back. She giggled softly. Shadow enjoyed listening to her moans, voice, and laugh. Boy! Did he love her laugh the most. It sounded like bells and was music to his ears. Her moans increased as Shadow pressed his thumb on a twisted knot with enough pressure to ease the pain. Her tense muscles ease up as she relaxed. At the end, they both sighed with relief. Amy rose up from her bed.

"Thank you shaddie!" She said softly.

"Your welcome, my sweet rose. You're the only one that can call me that nickname, okay?" Shadow then smirked and winked at Amy. Which she giggled in happiness.

She leaned closer and kissed him desirably. They want their desire and love to grow stronger by their passion for each other. Shadow held her tighter by her tiny waist while she wrapped her legs around his waist. They both tilted their heads to deepen the kiss. He started licking her lips begging her entrance to come. Both of their tongues swirled and danced. They explored new places to dig in which was interesting for them. Their kiss was now hot, steamy which they enjoyed with pleasure. Seconds turned to minutes as their love for each other blossom like a beautiful rose. Both of them broke the kiss to breathe. Which both of them collapsed on the bed laying side by side gazing into each other eyes. His ruby-red orbs met her jade orbs.

"I love you, Shadow The Hedgehog!" She said starstruck. Her eyes were full of lust.

"I love you too, Amy Rose!" Shadow kissed her again.

"Promise me Shaddie that you will never leave my side ever." Amy's eyes were full of concern and gave him the puppy look. There she had her pinky out.

"I promise and you know that's pretty childish. Still I love you too much to leave you." Shadow growled softly underneath his breath to know the pinky promise is childish. But he couldn't resist those cute puppy eyes. So he gave in the pinky promise.

"Aww! I know that but I love it! I didn't know your such a softy underneath your tough exterior." She laughed again with joy.

"At least I have a heart."

"Oh course you do. Even people like Dr. Eggman with a wicked personality still has a soft spot for something or someone."

"That's true. Good night rose!" Shadow yawned. He kissed her forehead and lips.

"Aww! Is my Ultimate Lifeform tired?" She giggled softly as he nodded his head in response. "Good night, Shaddie!" She kissed his cheek and snuggled underneath his arms.


End file.
